


Even Robots Need Blankets

by orphan_account



Series: big fat flamboyantly gay one shots [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, New York City, Suggested Ziall, fight, lilo paynlinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*</p><p>Singing "Oh, love get me out of the cold"<br/>If I'd promise that I take you there with me<br/>Would you go,<br/>I found, in one step, I'll get closer to heaven than you'll ever know<br/>You may never know</p><p>Feel it out again,<br/>Go and try to be your man when there's a gun to your head<br/>After you've found out your "good enough" wasn't good enough for everyone else</p><p>*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Robots Need Blankets

This city was too beautiful for such ugly things to happen.

Liam shifted uncomfortably in bed. From one side, to the other… and back again. He threw the covers off. And then put more on. Windows open. Windows closed. Everything, he tried everything. But this bed felt wrong without Louis. 

He could tell this was it and that Louis was gone and that he’d never come back. But, he was hopeful.

Liam stared out the window next to their-- his bed, gazing out at the sparkling city of New York. Right now, Louis was probably somewhere in Brooklyn, sleeping on Zayn’s lumpy couch, glad to be rid of the loser he once called his boyfriend. Zayn and Niall were gazing at his worriedly from the kitchen.

He felt like his core had been dug out and replaced with the physical representations of every angry insult Lou had thrown his way along with every bit of litter in Central Park. The words exchanged on that street corner echoed. The image of Louis’ tear stained face flash through his mind. 

It was times like these Liam wished he’d never came to this godforsaken city. He wished he’d never let Zayn come here, never felt obligated to protect his best friend.

Everything went wrong.

And now everything was over.

What Liam doesn’t know? Louis couldn’t sleep either. And he wants to go home to Liam and curl into him, but he can’t now can he?

Louis is dying, wetting the front of Niall’s t-shirt with his tears. Niall’s eyes are sending terrified looks to Zayn, who’s sitting on the arm of the chair, steamy cup of tea in his hand.

He doesn’t want to be in this huge airy loft with his two best friends, he wants to be back in Manhattan, in their tiny apartment they can barely afford. With the cracked china, the ratty comforter, the bed that they can barely fit on together, but still find new ways to entangle their legs to make room. 

Louis never meant any of it. Nothing he said was true, and he wanted to take it all back. He felt so alone, because Liam completed him, and he’d let him down.

So, it’s obvious they were both a bit surprised when Louis cracked open the door at 6:30 am, just as the sun was rising. Liam stared, but said nothing. Louis slipped off his shoes and back into their bed, apologizing just with the way he held Liam close.

Liam shifted comfortably. This bed was finally right, and for the first time all night, his blankets felt warm, and his pillows were soft.


End file.
